The present invention pertains to a camera bracket, and more particularly to a camera bracket especially adapted to be used in a vehicle window opening.
When taking photographs with high powered lenses, or in low-light conditions, it is important to have a stable platform for the camera being used. One well-known support for providing a stable platform is a tripod, which provides a stable camera platform on flat surfaces, but is not well adapted for use in the door window openings of vehicles. Supports are known which are adapted for use in vehicle door windows; however, known supports do not provide a stable platform in differently shaped windows as they are not well adapted for adjustment to different windows or vehicle doors.
In addition to providing a stable platform, it is highly desirable to provide camera equipment which is relatively compact for easy transportation. It is thus important that the camera support be small in size, light weight yet provide a stable platform for large, heavy, camera lenses and camera, combinations. Known camera supports have not aduately satisfied this need for a small, lightweight camera bracket which provides a stable platform from which photographs may be taken through a vehicle window opening with high powered lenses, or under low-light conditions.